


A Distant Echo

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New York, 1977</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Distant Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielleabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/gifts).



> New York, 1977

The blood sang in him like living fire, an exhilarating burning rush of joy. He could taste it on his lips. He could smell her; shampoo, sweat, adrenaline and the coppery metal tang of blood. He was bathing in it...

_Hang on_. He sniffed the coat he'd stripped from her, realising her smell still clung to it. He held it up against his face, imbibing her perfume, remembering her death. His other hand reached down, unfastening his zip, reliving the motions of the fight in short, sharp strokes until he roared in triumph, white splattering across black in the darkness.


End file.
